Gibblet
by Marauder Heir
Summary: His whole life had been a lie. His parents weren't who he thought they were and the one man he thought he could trust was the one to cause him the most pain. Can anything in his life go right?


**November 28th, 1990**

Shannon Gibbs felt tears fall down her face as she stared at the newborn in her arms. Her six year old daughter, Kelly, sat next to her, staring at her new brother. Harrison Jethro Gibbs was his name. He was born at 7:36 pm on November 27th, 1990. He lay quietly in his mothers arms, not really making any noise. That was something she was grateful for. When Kelly was born, she had cried for hours, nothing calmed her down. Shannon looked over at her daughter, "Do you want to hold him?"

The six year old smiled with glee as she nodded. "Alright, sit up next to me."

Doing as she was told, she was handed the baby. Harry yawned and closed his eyes, tired. "He's so cute. When can he come home?"

"In a few days, sweetie. We have to make sure that he healthy."

"What about daddy?"

"We're going to surprise daddy when he gets home."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Mrs. Gibbs."

The two looked up and saw a rather old man standing in the doorway of the room. His hair was snow white and could be tucked into his belt, the same with his beard. His eyes were a twinkling blue covered slightly by half-moon glasses that were perched on his crooked nose. He was garbed in the strangest clothes they had ever seen. A blue dress or robe covered in moons and stars. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm afraid that I am going to have to take your son, Mrs. Gibbs. Do not worry, you won't remember anything."

"What?" oh, Shannon was pissed now. This old man, someone she didn't even know, wanted to take her son. Her son. Her's and Jethro's. The son he didn't even know he had. "What makes you think that I'm going to hand him over to you?"

She took him from her daughter and cradled him closely to her chest. Kelly, noticing the old man was distracted, hid under the bed, hoping that he wouldn't try and look for her. She listened as the two argued, then as the old man whispered something and everything went quiet. She watched as feet appeared by the bed and then disappeared out the door. When she was sure that nobody would come back, she crawled back out and look at her mother. Shannon's eyes were glazed over as she stared out into to nothing.

"Mommy?" Kelly called as she shook her mom's shoulder.

Shannon blinked and looked over at her daughter, frowning in confusion, "What is it, sweetie?"

"Where's Harry? Where'd that old man take him?"

Gazing at the six year old in curiosity, Shannon asked, "Who's Harry?"

**August 14th, 2006**

Harry James Potter scowled as he flipped through the text books spread across his bed. He needed to get new one's from the library soon. He already knew everything from these. Sighing, he shut the advanced chemistry book and shuffled others around for the new book he got on forensics. Opening t the page he left off at, he buried himself in the pages. He remembered when he first got into forensics.

He had been six and was kicked out of the house for some reason or another; he could never keep up. The tiny six year old had wandered into the park and saw police officers roaming around, taking pictures and bagging seemingly random things. He heard one of them say to take the bags to the forensics lab. Curious, he had waited until they were done and about to leave. Cautiously, he walked over to one and tugged on his sleeve. The man looked down at him, "Can I help you, son?"

Carefully, as if unsure it was safe to asked, he asked was forensics was. The man laughed heartily and explained it to him. From then on, it was his passion in life. Not even Hogwarts could take that away from him.

He was interrupted from his reading and musing to a tap on the window. Sighing, he put the book down and opened it to let the bird in. After taking the letter, he gestured to the food and water bowls. While the owl refreshed itself, he opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to our attention, here at Gringotts, that you are not the child of James and Lily Potter. While, usually, we would not inform you of this via letter, we have had no means to getting a hold of you otherwise. _

_While we were going through our annual inventory of vaults 680-689, we recovered various letters from Albus Dumbledore to Lily and James Potter. Along with those were the original letters that were sent to the Headmaster. It is bad form to read anything that is contained in the vaults of customers, but we were long ago given permission to do so from the Potters._

_One of the letters from Dumbledore stated that, 'he had located the child and he would bring them to them shortly'. We did not know what this meant until we examined the Potter Family Tree. Upon it we noticed that your name was in silver, rather than the customary gold and under it, in gray, was another name, one which we believe is your true name._

_We would like you to come to Gringotts some time in the near future to discuss this furthur._

_Sincerely,_

_Grimclaw_

_Head of Inheritance_

Harry stared down at the parchment, unable to believe what he was seeing. His parents weren't his real parents. Who were they? Were they even wizards? Did they know he existed? Had they looked for him? A thousand and one question raged through his mind. He resolved to go to Gringotts the next day, regardless of what anyone said.

~*~

At dawn, Harry sneaked out of the house and down the street before he held out his wand to summon the Knight Bus. Before Stan could even speak, Harry shoved some money into his hands and sat down. After a rather dizzying ride, he got off in front of the Leaky Cauldron and went inside. He barely paid any attention to the people around him and made his way through the pub and out the back to the entrance to the Alley. After tapping the seemingly random bricks, he went through the arch and down the the street to the marble building at the end.

After a brief chat with a teller, he went back to Grimclaw's office. "Ah, Mr. Potter, how good of you to come so soon."

"Yes, well, after the letter I got, I felt that it would be prudent to visit sooner rather than later."

"Of course. Now, no to business. First, you should know that according to the Will that the Potters left, you were named heir to the line, so everything in the vaults belongs to you. Also, you were named Sirius Black's heir, as stated by his will, which he made after he was named your godfather."

"Was there anything in there about my real family? Names, information, location?"

The goblin cleared his throat and shuffled through some papers, "Let's see now. It says here that you're originally from the States. It doesn't give your parents names, but your birthday is listed."

Harry blinked, "I wasn't born in July?"

"No, it says here that you are in actuality about four months younger than what everyone thinks. November 27th is the day you were born."

"I'm still fifteen? Well that's crap."

Grimclaw chuckled and shook his head, "Also, the name listed under you name on the tapestry was Harrison Jethro Gibbs, so that might help you in your search for your origins. Will you be needing any help locating them?"

"Please. It would be helpful."

"Very well, I'll get some investigators on the case. We will have the results in one week."

"My thanks. Can I have someone take me down the my vaults? I would like to look around."

"Of course."

A few minutes later found him careening down the twisting tunnels under the bank. They came to a screeching halt in front of the vault, "We're here, sir."

"Thank you."

They got out, Harry waiting until the door was open. When it was, he went in, taking a good look around for the first time. Behind the money were stacks of books, miscellaneous furniture and other such things. He tread his way through the stacks of coins to where some filing cabinets were. He ruffled through them, cursing every once in a while when he couldn't find what he was looking for. He finally did find it in the lowest drawer of the last cabinet. He muttered under his breath about stupid people and how they couldn't file correctly.

He settled himself down onto the floor and opened the file, pulling out several pieces of parchment and a few pieces of loose leaf paper and even a birth certificate. He shook his head at the idioticalness of the Headmaster. Was he really stupid enough to put the birth certificate in the vault where he could find it. Did he really think that he would not go into the vault at any time? Berk.

He read over the certificate, taking in the names of his parents. Apparently his mother's name was Shannon and his father was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Seemed that he got his fathers middle name. Sighing, he gathered the papers up, put them back in the folder and headed towards the door. On his way, he gathered up some money, ok, a lot of money. He needed it if he wanted to find his family. After he exited, he turned to the goblin, "I'm ready."

**August 21st, 2006**

Harry sat in his room, waiting for the letter. After giving the general information to Grimclaw, he had spent a few hours shopping in the Alley then went into the city proper to gets some clothes there. He had then stopped by the book store to pick up some books that he couldn't find in the library.

When he had gotten home, or, rather, to his supposed relatives house, he had been yelled at by Petunia. Harry had calmly looked at her until she had finished, shook his head and went up to his room.

Now, a week later, he was awaiting the letter that would tell him where his family was. He was getting rather anxious. Finally, the owl flew through the window, dropped the letter and left. He scrambled for it and tore the envelop open.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that we have located the whereabouts of your father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. His current location is Washington, DC. He is employed at the Navel Criminal Investigative Service, or NCIS. His father, Jackson Gibbs, is still living and resides in Stillwater, Pennsylvania._

_I am sad to report that your mother, Shannon Gibbs, was killed in 1991, along with your sister, Kelly Gibbs, in a car accident. The cause of the wreck was not an accident, though the true nature of is undisclosed. _

_If you wish to contact, or visit, your father, we would be happy to arrange the transport._

_Sincerely,_

_Trimble Magnok_

_Goblin Informant_

Harry let out a shuddering breath, unaware that he had been holding it. So, his father was alive, but his mother was dead. Go figure. He had even had an older sister, one that he would never know. Unknown to him, tears fell from him eyes. Nodding his head, he wrote back to them saying that he wanted the next flight to the States.

**October 31st, 2006**

"Find the girl."

Ziva and Tony both nodded and crept though the door, cautiously making they're way towards the back of the building, while McGee and Gibbs made their way towards the offices. Ziva nodded, gun at the ready, as Tony put his hand on the first door knob. He jerked it open and she looked in it. "Clear."

The moved onto the next ones, each one clear, until they came to a door that was inside one of the store rooms. They opened it and looked in, guns at the ready, before breathing a sigh of relief. It was the little girl. Ziva went over to her and gently pulled the duct tape off of her mouth. "It's alright, we're friends of your mother."

After untying her and picking her up, they turned towards the door and were about to leave when something caught Tony's eye. "Wait. There's something else here."

He made his way over and shined the flashlight on what ever it was. "Shit. We got another kid here."

"What?"

Tony knelt down and started to untie the unconscious kid. "Question is, why is he here? There wasn't another report of a missing kid, was there?"

"Not that I know of. Grab him and let's go. Gibbs is waiting."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

He picked the kid, wondering why the hell he was so light, and followed Ziva out. The walk out was far less tense than the walk in. As they made they're way to the entrance, they heard the sound of fighting before it was abruptly cut off. They shared a look and hurried over, only to find the sister on the ground and Gibbs holding Mrs. Niles back. "Mommy!"

Laurie let out a sob of relief as she wrenched herself out of the hold and ran over to Sarah, who Ziva set on the ground. The two hugged as Gibbs walked over and examined the kid that Tony held, "Who's this?"

"Don't know, boss. He was in the same room as Sarah, tied up and knocked out."

Gibbs sighed, "We'll take him to the hospital after we're through here."

**November 11th, 2006**

The sound of sandpaper on wood was interrupted by the grating noise of the phone ringing. Scowling to himself, Gibbs went over to his land line and picked up, "Yeah, Gibbs."

"_Is this Leroy Jethro Gibbs?_"

"Yeah."

"_This is Doctor Morgan Gainsborough at Bethesda. I have an update on the kid you and your team brought in last week. You'd better come in for this, though._"

"I'll be there."

He hung up before anything else could be said and sighed. So much for his morning off. He got changed and headed towards the hospital, wondering what was so important that he couldn't be told over the phone. A half hour later found him pulling into a parking space and walking to pediatrics. He stopped at the nurses station and asked for the doctor. It didn't take long for him to appear. "Gibbs?"

"Yeah."

"Come with me. We'll discuss this in my office."

As soon as they settled, Morgan pulled out a folder and opened it. "Alright. We pulled blood testing to see who is family is, and where they are. Standard, right?" Gibbs nodded in agreement, "Well, the kids family is military, at least, his father was. He had a mother and sister, but they're both dead," the doctor hesitated here.

Gibbs was starting to get pissed, "Well, where are you going with this?"

"We did the test three times before we realized that there was nothing wrong with the samples. He's... he's your son. We managed to find his birth certificate. That was all we found, really. One of the nurses who..."

Everything else was tuned out after 'he's your son'. He took the certificate from the doctor and looked it over. Harrison Jethro Gibbs. November 27th, 1990. Mother: Shannon Elizabeth Gibbs. Father: Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He ran a hand over his face and took a shuddering breath. Shannon wouldn't have kept something like this from him. She would have let him know. He thought back to the letters she had sent him. The tone of them had changed at some point. As if she was disappointed in something. Maybe the letter had been lost somewhere. That's why he hadn't found out.

There was a knock on the door, interrupting both his thought's and the doctors monologue. "Sir, Harrison woke up."

"Thank you, Mary. I'll be right there," the nurse shut the door and Morgan turned towards Gibbs, "Would you like to come with me?"

He nodded and they went off to where the kid was. When they arrived, he was looking around the room in mild confusion, as if wondering why he was there, or where he was. Now that he got a look at him, he could see his late wife in him. Most of her facial structure, though there was some of his to of set it. And her eyes. He had her eyes. "Good morning, Harrison. Do you know where you are?"

"A hospital of some sort," came the calm reply. What ever Gibbs was expecting, it wasn't the accent. At least he had a clue as to where he had been for most of his life.

"Do you know who you are? How old you are?"

The teen gave him a wry look, as if to say 'What do you think', "Yes, I do. My name is Harry, I'm fifteen."

"Do you remember what happened to you when you got knocked unconscious?"

"Yes. I saw some people dragging a little girl off somewhere. They saw me and took me with them so I wouldn't tell anyone. I put up a fight and they knocked me out. As simple as that."

Morgan and Gibbs were rather shocked at how nonchalant he was about it all. "What are you doing so far from home? And by yourself."

Harry sighed, "I found out my family wasn't my real family and I left to find them."

"And your family would be...?"

"I have a feeling you already know. But if you really want to play this game, my mother is dead and my father is an agent at NCIS. Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N.: Ok, I was going to make this whole thing a long one-shot, but it's developed a mind of it's own and decided to be a chapter story. Meh, oh well.

I had to rewrite this thing at least five times before it came out how I wanted it. I even had to change how they were going to meet. Originally, Harry was going to go to the base and meet Gibbs there, but it work out. I think this one was a bit better. Lemme know what ya think ^^ Please?


End file.
